Marlowe
Marlowe is a character on the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Sunday Muse. Biography Marlowe is Wyatt's former girlfriend. She plays bass guitar, and she and Wyatt are in the same music group. She was first introduced in Snow Job, and was Wyatt's girlfriend until the time they spent together began to get on their nerves, leading them to break up in Date and Switch. In Snow Job, she was introduced as Wyatt's bass player and crush. A subplot of the episode focused on Wyatt's attempts to date her. He suffered many mishaps along the way, but she agreed to go out with him, even revealing that she liked him and was planning to ask him out. She was next seen in Baby, You Stink. There, Wyatt spent a lot of time hiding from her, afraid she'd hate him for being involved in the "Man-Off" competition he, Jude and Jonesy were doing (over who of them would smell the best after a week of not bathing of any kind). When she found him, she told Wyatt that she didn't mind him being involved in the competition; in fact, she even commented many of the world's top musicians and celebrities have poor personal hygiene. In the end, Wyatt didn't smell nearly as bad as thought he would have after a week of no bathing of any kind (Jonesy ended up smelling the worst). In Selling Out To The Burger Man, Wyatt once again worried about their relationship after Jonesy told him that for the first few months, all that mattered to girls was money. This worried him so much that he signed a contract with Burger McFlipster's that almost ruined the band's career. Marlowe told him that it wasn't bling she cared about, but his talent, and he ended up finding a way out of the contract, thus saving face. In Oops, I Dialed It Again, she once again proved that she has a sense of humor, as she was the person who devised the best ways to prank Wyatt. In addition to this, she termed Wyatt's initial embarrassment a "snot walrus", something that made Jude laugh repeatedly. The first tremors of trouble that were not caused by Wyatt's nervousness came in Insert Name Here. There, Marlowe was upset by Wyatt's inability to get over Serena. In the end, Wyatt proved to himself that he only cared about Marlowe now, and Marlowe accepted this. In fact, she was so relieved of her worries that she applied for a job at Spin This, which she got in the next episode. This worried Wyatt, especially when he found out that Marlowe and Serena were beginning to become friends. After numerous attempts to fireball the friendship, all of which failed, Wyatt followed Jude's advice to support the friendship. To further these ends, he gave Marlowe tickets to a reunion concert for her and Serena. Marlowe thanked him for this within earshot of Serena. Serena, unhappy, then looked towards Chad, and realized that Wyatt was a better boyfriend. Serena then slipped a note into Wyatt's backpack saying she still had feelings for him, and when Wyatt found it, he decided to confront her. Inside the store, the note slipped out of his pocket, and Marlowe found it. Marlowe then confronted Serena and quit her job, saying that Serena was a backstabber. Mr. and Mr. Perfect is the last episode where the two are seen happily together. There, Wyatt writes Marlowe a love song. In the next episode, Date and Switch, things have soured, however. Marlowe decides to break up with him, and Wyatt decides to hide from her so that she can't find him and break up with him. Marlowe, unable to find him, gets Jonesy to do it for her. In the end, Wyatt is seen despondently eating ice cream. Marlowe finds him, and they confess that they each could have handled the breakup better. Marlowe then says that they won't just be friends; they'll be "the best of exes" before leaving. Since then, the only appearance that Marlowe has made was a cameo in Quit It, looking at some pants at the Khaki Barn sale. Gallery Ep67.JPG|Wyatt accidentally calls Marlowe "Serena". Serena and Marlowe.png|Serena and Marlowe at Spin This. Best of Exes.png|"I think we're going to be the best of exes." External Links *6teen Wiki Category:Teenagers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female